


withering

by stratataisen



Category: New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some knows how Wither feels when he watches Wallflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	withering

**Author's Note:**

> Another old requested fic. I'm not the greatest when it comes to writing accents, and I'm not sure if I got Rogue's right or not.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

Kevin let out a sigh as he watched Wallflower and Elixir walking together across the school yard.

“What cha all sighing about, kid?”

He jumped at the voice, not really expecting someone to come up to him.  He turned, tearing his eyes away from the happy couple, to face the owner of the voice.  “Miss Rouge!?”

“Oh don’t go ‘Miss’-ing me. I feel old enough as it is already.”  Rouge practically snorted the response.   She down next to the boy and noticed how he scooted away from her.  “There’s nothin’ to be afraid of, ah anit’ gonna drain your powers, ah promise.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Kevin mumbled, eyes traveling back to Laurie and Josh. “To put it frankly, I’m afraid of myself.”

“Why would ya-” Rouge’s eyes took on a look of realization.  “You’re Kevin Ford, ain’t ya?”

Kevin didn’t say anything, but gave a small nod of his head eyes locked on Wallflower.

“Ah see.”  She looked at the teenager for a moment before following his line of sight.  A small grin formed on her mouth.  “Ya an’ ah have a lot in common it seems.”

Wither raised a brow, glancing at the older woman next to him.  “You mean besides the life taking touch we have?”

Rouge smiled and nodded. “Yea’.”

He frowned and shrugged.  “Somehow I highly doubt that.”

“Of course ya do.”  Rouge chuckled.  She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “She’ll recognize your feelns’ one day.”  Patting his shoulder, she turned and walked back to the school.

Kevin watched her leave tense and wide eyed.  What she said left him wondering if maybe she was right after all.


End file.
